


Different Days, Different shoes

by LoSzeged



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Game)
Genre: Perspectives, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoSzeged/pseuds/LoSzeged
Summary: Samples from perspectives we didn't see in Missing Pieces, during the months after the Roths moved in.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title may change,   
I do not claim ownership of any characters/parts of the work,

It was great that they'd finally moved to a place where Nicky wasn't by himself. Jay was especially glad he made a friend so quickly (in the boy across the street), Since moving in, he must have spent at least as much time there as he had in their own house, if not more.  
"Why don't you invite them over sometime?"  
Nicky pauses at the front door, "uhm-"  
"hm" Luanne scoffs before he could even get in a word, "No way, Jay. They haven't even asked US."  
In her opinion it was simply inexcusably rude their neighbours hadn't- being the staying residents- invited them over first.  
"Clearly they don't want to know us."  
and honestly, she was fine with not knowing them, with what rumours she'd heard here and there.  
Glancing uncomfortably around the house, Nicky shifts on his feet, as Jay sighs;  
"It was just a thought."  
"hmph."  
"Well-- I'm… Gonna be going."  
Nicky awkwardly adds, turning the door knob.  
"Have fun, Narf! See you later!"  
Jay smiles as he slips out the door, closing it behind him.  
Still skeptic, Luanne turns her sharp, questioning gaze across the room at Jay afterwards,  
"Do you REALLY think it's good that he's spending so much time over there?"  
He was shocked she would even Suggest it wasn't. "What do you mean hon? Of course it's Good."  
Nicky had always been worried about not having friends or fitting in anywhere they went. At least here he seemed happier, finally having that.  
"hmm…"  
His turn to be inquisitive.  
"Something you don't like about em?"  
he asks, resting an arm on the chair backing.  
"Have you Seen him?"  
"...Seen who?"  
"The Neighbour, Jay. That boy- Nicky's 'friends' father."  
"......"  
Thinking about it, and, more pensively, what she was at about, he turns his head, "well not often but-- What?"  
Seeing the look on her face he had to ask, ""You see something?"  
"He seems Odd, Jay."  
"--So?"  
Shaking his head, he can't believe that's all. " You don't know that, all the more reason to get to know them, eh?"  
"hhhh…"

\--------------

To be honest Jay didn't see why Luanne had to be so set about her ways. Sure it would be the Polite thing to do for their neighbours to be the ones to start conversation/offer an invite, but there was no reason to assume it made them bad people because they didn't. Nicky seems to like going there and Aaron, so they must be nice.  
They probably couldn't afford to have guests with only Mrs Petersons income.  
\----------  
He decided to stop by that Tuesday on his day off, and see if he couldn't get ahold of his neighbour.  
Knocking on the front door, Jay waits, several moments, glancing over the porch wood and his wrist watch when it was quiet. '11:03 a.m.'  
"hmm."  
Knocking again, he turns around to check that yes, the car was indeed parked out front.  
Looking back at the door in wonder he twitches up an eyebrow, noticing the doorbell button on the side, he presses it.  
……...Still didn't seem to be an answer.  
huh.  
Maybe he wasn't even home.  
Turning his back to the door, he doesn't realise he's being watched.  
("Well, Guess I'll come back some other time then.")  
Jay concludes, heading down the few stairs to get off the property, he glances back once more and flinches, startled to see the long faced man staring at him from the window with blank expression.  
"uh.." Awkwardly straightening himself out, Jay stares back and gives a hesitant wave.  
The man barely moves.  
Luannes remark couldn't help but resurface in mind. (' "He seems odd." ')  
(hhh..Well…)  
Mr Roth glances to his watch again, and back to the window, unadmittedly just a little nervous, he doesn't quite shout- "If this is a bad time--"  
He pauses mid-sentence as the man finally moves towards the door and comes out.  
They stare at each other directly now as he pauses on the porch, saying nothing.  
Jay points backwards in an attempt to explain himself, " I live across the street there- we moved in? Thought I'd come over and introduce myself."  
He watches the mans green thickly hooded eyes squint slightly and search the air in front of him stiffly.  
"erm...Right."  
Murmuring, he steps down the stairs and towards Jay pensively, as the latter adds- uncertain he was even understood, "My son is friends withyour boy Aaron?"  
"mm...mmmm……"  
With no distance left between them, Mr Peterson pauses and turns his head, staring at his face curiously.  
"Nickys father?"  
"Yep, I'm Jay."  
he smiles a bit, unable to help it, and puts out a hand, he doesn't seem that intimidating up close.  
"...Jay. nh?" he repeats questioningly, taking his hand.  
"yeah." He slightly nods, noting the smile that came to Mr Petersons face, as he replies Awkwardly,  
"NIce to mEEt you."  
shaking his hand as if he were nervous and never done it before, but Jay didn't mind it,  
"ha, Same here."

\----------

At least now that he'd spoken to him once, he didn't think it'd be so bad to do it again.  
MAYBE he could get Luanne convinced-- (maybe not) even if he couldn't,that wasn't any reason why he couldn't associate with their neighbours.

Might as well, anyway.

\------------

One of the sayings in Raven Brooks went that 'everyone knows everyone here,' and, while their news team wasn't the largest, or the most exciting, at least it was existent.  
(Certainly an important thing for a writer/journalist)  
"So Miguel…"  
Jay flips through the papers on his desk, "You've been in Raven Brooks a long time,"  
"Well I can't say I haven't been."  
he replies honestly. Not looking up from the recent drafts that'll be going into the upcoming paper. "Something you want to know?"  
He'd been happy to show him and his son around town before.  
"It's about our Neighbours.."  
"?"  
Now Miguel raises his eyebrows from his screen. "You moved into Friendly Court, right?"  
"yeah "  
He wasn't gonna say it, but he doubted it was the Brooks or Moores he was thinking about when he said 'Neighbours'.  
"Go on."  
He knew Jay was the empathetic type, against offensives and all that, but he didn't have to be.  
"Well, uh, Peterson."  
"Yeah?"  
"I talked to him yesterday, but didn't catch his name."  
To be honest, he wasn't sure there was a reason he hadn't told him or- he'd simply not thought to mention it.  
"Ah. That doesn't surprise me." To Jays wonder, Miguel admits, "It's Theodore."  
"hmm." Jay tilts his head, sounded a little formal, but alright, "Thanks Miguel, I was wonderin."  
".......Jay." he has to mention it, folding his hands on the desk, "You're a good fellow but, be careful what you say."  
He was legitimately surprised Miguel is seemingly warning him.  
"About what?"  
"He's not very well liked you know. If people hear you've been talking with him they might rub that onto you."  
"...."  
For a moment, Jay was absolutely stunned, without words, he'd say something like that.  
"That's outrageous Miguel-"  
He can only shake his head and shrug slightly, "Not to half the populace."  
\--------  
Truthfully, Mr Esposito didn't like Theodore either, and understood everyones reasoning for distancing, but he wasn't gonna tell Jay to straight way not bother talking to him or that he should avoid him, assuming he'll figure that much for himself eventually, it was probably better that way in Jays case.


	2. 2

"Sooooo~ How was School?"  
Jay questions across the dinner table, as Nicky picks at his bowl of bean soup.  
"uh, Okay?"  
"You're paying attention in class?"  
Luanne had to ask, skeptical of the questioning tone in which he'd replied.  
"Yes?"  
"So what did they teach you today?"  
"uh…" (Why does this have to be so awkward?) "The usual, math, english, science."  
He was exactly being as detailed as Luanne wanted to hear.  
Jokingly, Jay cuts in, "What's 21 x 8?"  
"..168?"  
His mom picks up on it quick, "Right, but that's an easy one. How about A minus 9 equals 15? What's A?"  
"uh….24?"  
Nicky mentally hopes they don't decide to turn it into a pop quiz on how much math he could answer correctly. Again.  
\----  
But on the other hand, if they do that then he won't have to come up with a way of explaining how he and Aaron were (*totally not*) planning on pranking the antique doll lady Mrs Bevel.  
It was going to be fun hearing that in the news, but something told him his mom wouldn't think it was as amusing. She was always warning him to 'use your powers for good.'

\-----------

Raven Brooks Elementary,  
"huuwaahh--" Involuntarily widening his mouth in a yawn, Nicky drowsily reopens his heavy eyes to the front of the class. Yep, teacher was still up there, writing more words on the black board.  
"Any whole number and it's opposite on a number line. -3, -2, -1, 0, 1, 2, 3, and so on. An Additive Inverse-"  
Slouching further against his hand propping up his head, the class was dead quiet, people down the hall were talking, but mostly, it was just Mr Pierces voice going on about new lessons, integers and additives.  
("Seriously, I can't be the only one bored?")  
"-they equal zero. A zero pair are two integers that equal zero when added together-"  
"!AAAAAAAGHH!!"  
Confusion snapped onto everyones face as a distant slamming followed the scream.  
Nicky raises his head from his elbow crutch, straightening in his seat as shouting continued down the hall and everyone in the class just sat frozen, even Mr Pierce.  
"Uh…"  
what the Heck is going on?  
Nicky starts to feel a little more unsettled as he kinda recognises one of the voices screaming in the other room.  
\--  
"SHUT UP!"  
"That's It, OUT! Get OUT of my Classroom!"  
\--  
Mr Pierces students exchange glances and whispers of both questioning derision and joke.  
\----  
While the kids in Mrs Pennys room were a mix of terrified they'd get hit by another flying chair, and appalled.  
"mph." Shoving over another desk, Aaron moves towards the front of the room, making a few students physically lean away.  
"What is his Problem?"  
Somebody whispers, making him double down in another shoot of rage, swinging his fists and screaming at noone in particular.  
"AARON PETERSON I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!"  
Mrs Penny demands completely out of options or patience for this to continue  
"I didn't Wanna Be Here AnyWay!"  
he stomps, slamming the door hard behind him and letting out an exasperated roar into the hallway.  
\-----  
At this point, Nicky's staring at the door to his own class legitimately concerned just what the aliens was happening down there.  
If he got up he knew he'd get in trouble for it, but-- man…  
Turning between the class and the door, Mr Pierce decides to go see what all the commotion was about himself, leaning out into the hallway, he asks; "Is everything alright out here?"  
which seems like a stupid question in response to that kind of noise.  
It didn't seem like he got any answer either.  
With a bit of a sigh, he drops it,shutting the door again, now that it had seemingly quieted down.  
Walking back over to the front of the class and taking a breath in front of the board.  
"Now where were we?"  
"...." Nicky stares blankly ahead. Stunned to think he could just move on so quickly back to his lecture like nothing had even happened..  
\--------  
He considered asking Aaron about it later, but he wasn't sure if he should. What if he'd be embarrassed? and didn't want to talk about it?--- What if there Was a problem?  
Everyone else just seemed to go on like it was normal and just ignored him as much as they could.  
\---------

"So, uh…" Nicky tentatively starts to say on their way home after school let out- but didn't get the chance to even try and ask,  
"The recording stuff." Aaron interrupts, "Bring it over when we get there."  
"okay."

\---------

\---------------  
"....."  
Nicky holds back a sigh of relief when finally- He Hoped, the boring conversation his parents insisted on having through their pepper dinner was over.  
"So Narf-"  
"Yeah?"  
He glances up from his plate as his dad shifted attention to him,  
"What's your friend- Aaron, Right?"  
he nods.  
"What sort of things does he like?"  
Luanne gives a short look, kind of curious too now that he mentioned it. "Yeah you haven't said much about him."  
Aside from the fact he was his friend/etc.  
"uh…."  
Trying not to hesitate, but also worried about them getting the wrong impression, Nicky tries to think of something. "Well he likes lock mechanics. Like me."  
"Oh."  
"That's neat." Jay remarks, though Luanne was a little more suspicious about two boys having interest in lockpicking. You could get into alot of trouble with a skill/interest like that.  
"So what else does he do for fun?"  
"um-"  
Saying 'pull pranks' was probably not going to win any of his moms approval points. So he tries to think of what kinds of stuff he'd seen in his room.  
"He likes guitar, skateboarding and models."  
"models?"  
"Trains, airplanes-- and stuff."  
"..."  
Seems like a pretty normal boy. (aside from the lockpicking)  
Jay looks at Luanne with raised eyebrows and a smile that sort of says: 'Doesn't seem like a 'bad influence', right?'


	3. 3

The knocks on the bedroom door quickly alert Nicky to it, but the voice that speaks is small.   
"Aaron? What are you doing?"  
"Important things." he replies without missing a beat.  
"Can I help?"  
"No way Mya."  
"Why?"  
"Be-Cause I Said so."  
"..hmh."  
She wasn't sure why he always seemed to act so different around her wjen Nicky was over. He could be mean Sometimes, but it kinda just seemed On Purpose now that he has this friend.  
The Friend, who leans forward quietly, looking at Aaron,  
"If she wants to-- Can't we tell her?"  
He pulls back a bit, Shaking his head resoundedly. Knowing she wouldn't have left yet, he turns his gaze back to the door.  
"And don't even Think about spying on us either Mya."  
"hmph-!"   
Nicky felt bad hearing her upset fottsteps retreat back down the hall.  
Aaron doesn't let him ask again why,  
"We don't want her spilling our plans."  
"? And she would?"  
"-" Aaron raises his eyebrows twice in a 'really?' disbelieving look.  
Nicky took that as a non-verbal:  
'You think she wouldn't?'  
Guess when your planning these kinds of pranks you can't take any chances on having them spoiled.

\---------------  
"....."  
Nicky holds back a sigh of relief when finally- He Hoped, the boring conversation his parents insisted on having through their pepper dinner was over.  
"So Narf-"  
"Yeah?"  
He glances up from his plate as his dad shifted attention to him,  
"What's your friend- Aaron, Right?"  
he nods.  
"What sort of things does he like?"  
Luanne gives a short look, kind of curious too now that he mentioned it. "Yeah you haven't said much about him."  
Aside from the fact he was his friend/etc.  
"uh…."  
Trying not to hesitate, but also worried about them getting the wrong impression, Nicky tries to think of something. "Well he likes lock mechanics. Like me."  
"Oh."  
"That's neat." Jay remarks, though Luanne was a little more suspicious about two boys having interest in lockpicking. You could get into alot of trouble with a skill/interest like that.  
"So what else does he do for fun?"  
"um-"  
Saying 'pull pranks' was probably not going to win any of his moms approval points. So he tries to think of what kinds of stuff he'd seen in his room.  
"He likes guitar, skateboarding and models."  
"models?"  
"Trains, airplanes-- and stuff."  
"..."  
Seems like a pretty normal boy. (aside from the lockpicking)  
Jay looks at Luanne with raised eyebrows and a smile that sort of says: 'Doesn't seem like a 'bad influence', right?'


End file.
